


Love Like A Country Song

by 5sosLovatoxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Inspired by Music, country
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosLovatoxx/pseuds/5sosLovatoxx
Summary: "So, You're a Cowboy Now Huh?""Little Lady, I've Always Been A Cowboy"





	Love Like A Country Song

Song For this Chapter: You're My Best Friend By: Queen 

Krissi's P.O.V.

Ooh, I've been wandering 'round But I still come back to you In rain or shine You've stood by me girl I'm happy at home You're my best friend ~Queen

I don't know what made me move away in the first place. Whenever someone asks, I blame school but in my heart I know that's not the real reason. Now that I'm back, I'm excited to see what comes my way.

I was unloading my car taking boxes inside my new place, as I came outside a red-headed girl with a face I recognized, but couldn't place and a striped shirt that fit her skinny body perfectly walked over from the house across the street. 

"Need Some Help? those boxes look pretty heavy." she motioned to the boxes on the ground with a slight giggle. I shrugged and nodded.

"That They Are." I laughed back. "Sure you can help." The two of us then continued to carry the boxes inside. 

We made Small talk while we unloaded, unpacked and placed things into the house when suddenly it hit me. 

"I Know Why I Recognize You!" I Shouted as I put a picture on a shelf. The Girl turned to me confused. 

"You Recognize Me?" She Asked Confused, I Nodded And Searched Through the box of miscellaneous photos. 

"Ah-Ha!" I Exclaimed pulling on out of the box, Flipping it over and showing her the two girls sitting on top of a grey and black horse. She Quickly Grabbed the picture out of my hand. 

"That Was My Dad's Horse! Good old Misty." She Sadly laughed before she looked up at me. 

"Krissi?" She Asked Quietly, I Smiled And Nodded. 

"I'm Home Jolene." Jolene Quickly lept into my arms in a tight hug. 

"I thought I'd never see you again!" We Held each other for a long while until Jolene let go.

"This is a perfect day for you to be here," Jolene said with a smile. I tilted my head confused. 

"How So?" 

"Remember Drew?" 

Oh Boy, How Could I Forget Drew? My Very First Crush...

"What About Him?" I asked.

"He's Hoasting A party at his ranch tonight, You should come with me!" Jolene said like she had the greatest idea ever. 

I backed away slowly. "I Don't know Jo, Remember how I Am With Crowds?" 

"Yes, I Remember." She laughed. "But Think About it Kris, You And Drew...Together Again After All these years...Maybe Alone, with a slow dance or Two?" Jolene Smirked As my knees started to grow weak at the thought. 

"Oh, Alright, You've Convinced Me." I Smiled as Jolene clapped quietly. 

"Go Upstairs And look through your boxes of clothes and pick something Cute and Sexy, but not too cute and sexy. I will be back over here at eight tonight to pick you up." Jolene Then quickly left so I could get ready. 

I Couldn't Stop Thinking About what Jolene said about the possibility of Drew And I Being Alone Together. 

Jolene Truly Has Shown She's Forever Gonna Be My Best Friend. 

That Girl Is One of a kind.


End file.
